


【KKH/TK】硬核omega

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】硬核omega

  
  
  


  
远处还在不断传来急促的警笛声，短短十几分钟内人迹罕至的街道尽头就纵横排列着飞驰而来的警车，一片夜色中红蓝色的警示灯闪动不停，先前混乱一团的暗巷里却已经空无一人。

“操。”  
摔上车门后男人用力扯了扯系在脖子上领带，淡淡的红晕在那张棱角分明的冷峻脸庞上看不出半点妩媚，暴躁期的刑警队长心情差到了极点，锐利眉峰下幽邃的双眼微微泛红，他忍不住骂了句脏话把勒着脖子的几颗衬衫纽扣粗鲁的拽开。

全警察院都知道刑警科的堂本光一是里面为数不多的Omega，虽然看起来就很难接近但长的也实在是很好看，因此才调过来时难免会引来群年轻气盛的Alpha犊子动手动脚，原以为长着一张禁欲脸的队长在发情期也会变得柔软温顺让人欲罢不能，但谁也没想到这人发起情来比以往还难对付，冲人的威士忌气息肆意撩拨着alpha们敏感的神经，惹得人心痒又没本事压制的住，逼急了不怕死的想靠近碰一碰都被一拳揍的流了鼻血，红着脸喘着气还他妈的不好好系纽扣，发情的症状除了战斗力更强以外其他都有，打不过又上不了的情况下看着只会更难受，所以一到队长的发情期——他们一致认为是暴躁期，大家都默默的选择敬而远之。

就像今天这样，清一色警服中唯一穿着黑色西装的男人不耐烦的扯着衣领直到锁骨露了大半，左侧微长的黑发随手别在了耳后。他越过警戒线走进那条暗巷，手插在裤子口袋里略显烦躁的拿出打火机随意把玩着，借着幽暗的光亮意外看见了墙边角落里才熄灭不久烟蒂，旁边躺着一把锋利的瑞士军刀，柄身上刻了几个精致的数字符号。

「51△」

操他妈的。除了他还能有谁？  
知道自己的秘密编号还专门挑5月24日这种他状态不好的日子搞一波事，不远处地下仓库的红外线警报器响了又停，经举报还有人持枪看守。警局调监控排查未果又派他携武器暗中带人勘测，折腾半天才发现军火一箱没少，举报电话也来源不明。不一会儿又被告知附近18号小巷被通缉已久的黑道头目要进行某个禁项交易，挑在这么一个死角位置还能让监控拍到半张模糊的脸，神龙见首不见尾的男人实际上基本不亲自出面，别人可能认不出那是谁但他怎么看怎么像。

还有那个傻屌的△，一看见就能想起那张亲过他全身的嘴。堂堂黑道大佬居然选个倒三角做集团标志…反正以他的直男…不，刑警审美，至今都没get到这玩意儿的一点威严感。

但看起来和实际本事显然是两回事，说那家伙能把大多警方玩弄于股掌也不为过，就像这次能迫使总部动用大批警力但实际上只是虚张声势唬他玩一样，虽然没真的有什么大麻烦着实让人松了口气，但心情超差的刑警队长还是被气的直咬牙。黑白两极间势力相对，非必要情况下硬碰硬对哪方都没好处。叫堂本刚的那位好像从来不做过分邪恶的勾当，杀人也习惯性的留半条命，不知道是不是对人家洗脑了，捡回命后那群社会人居然也渐渐的开始从良，有时候堂本光一也实在搞不懂他把自己至于泥潭的原因。

狠是狠，毒也能毒。但总觉得没那么坏。

气人也是真气人。

忍不住了，又热又烦，想打架，想做爱。

他捡起那把瑞士刀藏在了西服裤的侧口袋里，锃亮的皮鞋尖狠狠碾过那根已经没了火星的烟蒂。

“堂本警队，总部下令撤退。”

“你们先回去吧，我抽根烟。”  
光一瞥了眼紧张的有些发抖的下属，终于稍微收起眉间的怒火和不快，无意识中威士忌气息又浓了几分，他拿着打火机示意自己去冷静一下，没等年轻警官开口就径自朝反方向的废弃工厂走去。

 

“出来吧，我知道你在这里。”

“我在这里哦。”  
声音从斜右方传来，幽暗的灯光下几乎看不见深处的景象。心里对他还是有点感觉的，该死的omega本能这时竟开始起了点作用，再加之出于警察的探险心理，他理所当然的顺着alpha的声音往里又走了几步。

声音越来越近，映入眼帘的画面也逐渐清晰起来。

  
“啧…还是这么敏锐。”

突然从后面冒出的男人没能把人锢在怀里反而差点被他用手肘抵中腹部，带着风声的拳头紧接着挥来时堂本刚一个侧身轻易躲了过去，在躁动的omega持续逼近中他连连后退只守不攻，游刃有余的样子更是让人火大。引诱他的录像带还在重复的播放，能够及时反应过来也是因为男人身上淡淡的清竹气息，虽然看起来处于劣势但光一看得出他唇间若有若无的笑意，每次靠近alpha的信息素就会强烈几分，该死的身体又热又痒，他一把拽掉挂在脖子上的领带又把衬衫纽扣往下解了几个，胸口露出沁着薄汗的淡粉色肌肤让堂本刚赞叹着挑了挑眉吹了个口哨，分心时不出所料的被拳头打中了左脸。

“疼…为什么不好好穿衣服，就为了勾引我然后打我？”  
他捂着脸责备的看了眼明显不好受的omega，打人的力气比以往小了些，在发情期把他折腾的忙活了一整天也难怪现在使不上力，就是自己弄乱了衣服的样子太过犯规，信息素那么冲又总能让人上瘾，主动贴过来打架的样子凶的要死…但能不能不要喘啊。

“你…你干什么。”逼到角落后长发的男人也没了陪他玩的耐性，避实就虚地用巧力控制住对方的手腕，紧接着迅速灵活的一个反关节技就把他从后面牢牢压制住，角落墙壁上悬空挂了根钢管，他把光一按在墙上拔出别在他腰间的小型手枪扔到了远处，又将手伸进了警官西服上衣的里衬夹层中，果不其然藏了个便携式手铐。

“玩一下警察游戏咯，这招你不是也用过吗”

一阵清响中手铐铐上了警官的手腕，另一头铐在悬挂的钢管上牢牢固定住，堂本刚抵住他的膝盖不让他有踢自己的机会，在光一焦躁的挣扎中一颗颗把纽扣重新系了回去。

“放开我…”挣动中金属碰撞声回荡在空阔的废弃工厂里，光一喘着气用没被铐住的那只手粗暴的再次拽开衬衫领口，这时候倒有力气把纽扣扯的崩离滚落，他眼尾泛红恶狠狠的瞪着刚，复杂的感情满当到快溢出，身体上却除了象征性的挣扎便没了过激的举动，要是在平时至少得再打两架才能让他稍稍温顺下来，今天怎么看都像是实在没了精力，但脾气倒是只增未减。发情期的omega在搏斗中又湿了一点，汗津津的头发黏在了一起，他热的靠在墙上不断深呼吸，黑色西装外套也被扒下来挂在了肩膀上。

“怎么又脱了…我好歹也是个alpha。”

“瞪我干嘛，想做吗”

“操，过来。”他抓着堂本刚的衣领强硬的把人拉近，发泄般狠狠地吻上了alpha的唇，牙齿时轻时重的啃咬，破了皮就换成细致的舔舐，男人嘴角微翘任着他的无理取闹，不回应也不抗拒，身下贴近的动作却让omega喘得更急。

“我刚才就在想，你打架的时候后面会不会也这么湿。”

“嗯…滚开…收敛一下你那讨人厌的信息素。”出来混总是要还的，把黑帮老大嘴唇咬破了还妄想着能全身而退吗。身体前倾的索吻演变成了脑袋抵在墙上的被动接受，他扣着光一的右手按在了墙上，alpha侵略性的吻令他呼吸困难，没那么浓郁的冷冽信息素仍旧压制住了气场上弱下来的威士忌气息，光一微张着嘴喘息，湿滑的舌头借着缝隙溜进缠住了他毫无防备的小舌，勾出后并上唇齿的或吸或咬，情动中深邃的黑瞳也蒙上层水雾，他微仰起头试着夺回主动权却只是被攻陷的更深，忘了合上的嘴巴咽不下多余的唾液，口水顺着嘴角缓缓流到了下颌。被喜欢的方式吻到双腿发软，先前隔着裤子抚摸的手在不知不觉间也直接握住了他勃起的阴茎，指腹碾磨着不断分泌体液的铃口时不时用指甲刮蹭一下，没能忍住被alpha爱抚时就要溢出口的呻吟，他身体发颤往后缩了缩，黏腻的爱液也在刺激下流出了更多。

“我酒量不好…”  
被威士忌愈发醉人的信息素包裹着，原本还有闲情撩拨他的alpha逐渐变得急躁起来，他咬住光一的脖子呼吸也有些紊乱，温热的鼻息喷洒在后颈激起层细小的颗粒，光一颤了颤侧过脸想要躲避，更合了人心的把敏感的耳朵露在了外面。

“醉了会没分寸的…你知道吧？”手指借着分泌的液体插进了肉穴，湿软的地方在每次进出中几乎都能听见隐隐的水声，又紧又湿操进去一定很爽，他叼住光一的耳垂舔咬那块柔软，在他浑身发抖放松警惕时解开缠在左手上的绷带把他另一只手也绑在了铁管上。

“你受伤了？哈嗯…啊……”裤子只脱了小半就被架起双腿打开操了进去，堂本刚把他的西服裤往下扒了些方便大腿能打的更开，找好位置后挺腰在omega满足的呻吟声中插到了更深的地方。

“我可太想你了…堂本警官…”一上来就是顿猛操，光一想忍着不叫的那么急但还是顶不过浪潮般一波波的快感，双手被铐住挣脱不掉，钢管和金属的碰撞声越来越集中，被架起的双腿爽到打颤微曲，太快的节奏不一会儿就逼出了omega的几滴生理泪水，他后背抵在墙上被操的不断扭动身体，黑色西服也皱成一团湿了大半的贴在身上，敏感点和深处的生殖器入口时不时就被恶劣的碾过，光一骂出的脏话也在操干中变成了磨人的气音，堂本刚抬着他的大腿把人抵在墙上，凶狠的顶撞中屁股偶尔击打到后面，再加上交合中臀胯的亲密接触，不一会儿就让他狼狈的下体红了大半，淫液被操的越流越多，泛着水光的红肿小穴贪婪的吞入alpha硬胀的肉刃，每次抽出时急剧收缩的肉穴都会吐出些晶亮的液体，流到会阴和囊袋上把下体沾染的淫乱不堪。

“啊啊…啊…快…快点…呜…”已经快喘不上气了还不服输的让他再快点，被操射后身体又颤抖不止的缩成一团，令人失控的快感强烈到呻吟都甜美的不像他，光一湿着眼眶射的小腹上狼藉一片，白色的精液不可避免的弄脏了堂本刚黑色的风衣。

“操，你他妈踢我干嘛”粗喘着气的alpha猝不及防的被夹在腰上的腿重重踢上了后背，发了情还能把他踹的差点稳不住脚，不悦的男人架着他的腿又往两边开了些，粗大的阴茎狠狠操了几下深处那片更为敏感的软肉，光一尖叫着抖个不停，拼命挣着手铐发出了呜咽般的呻吟，“太…太快了…”

“不是你让我快点的吗…嗯？”有力的双腿总是能在持续的操干中时轻时重的踢上他的腰背，剧烈动作中藏在西裤侧口袋里的瑞士军刀也掉了出来，堂本刚瞥了眼落在地上泛着寒光的刀刃，咬着他的耳朵碾过敏感点就直接操到了最深地方。

“怎么这么凶，还想偷袭我？”

“呜…好痛…”

“发了情还有力气踹我…我得把你操服了……”

“啊、啊啊——别…别在里面…哈啊…”

“爽死了吧，这里面可真软…”

突破后骤升的强烈快感令人疯狂，光一踢他的腿悬在半空中绷紧，蜷曲的脚趾用力抵在了堂本刚的后背蹭个不停，黏稠的淫水和精液把衣服弄的更脏，一部分射在了褪至一半的西装裤上，堂本刚仰着头满足的感受omega内腔的柔软湿润，不顾光一带着哭腔的沙哑呻吟逐渐在里面膨胀起一个结。

“不…不要…刚…不要…”终于知道害怕的omega摇着头哭喊着哀求，在一起的底线就是生殖腔标记，他现在还不能把自己交给他。

“哭什么，就这么点胆子。”紧蹙着眉的alpha把那缕散落下来的黑发重新别在他耳后，捏着他的下巴缓缓退出生殖腔射在了甬道里，光一急喘着收住眼泪，颤栗的承受被精液灌满的充实，威士忌的酒香浓郁而醉人，堂本刚重重吻上了那张红肿的唇咬牙切齿的低声威胁，“都说了把我弄醉会失控的…”

“滚…又他妈不是我能控制的…”

“跟我走嘛，警官。”

“你发什么疯…不可能的。”

“就三天，呆在我身边。”

“保证把你操服了。”

“我明天要执勤…”

“那就今晚三次。”他又往里顶了顶，在一阵喘息声中解开了扣着他手腕的绑带，光一拽着他微卷的长发主动贴的更近，被顶的字句不清时用力咬了下他的嘴唇。

“王八蛋…”


End file.
